


The Joys of Waking Up Next to You

by DelightfullyZealousFan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Morning, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyZealousFan/pseuds/DelightfullyZealousFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata live together. Kags makes breakfast. It's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Waking Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#70 for the Kagehina Exchange 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2370+for+the+Kagehina+Exchange+2015).



> Hi! 
> 
> I've written this fic for #70 for the Kagehina Exchange 2015. 
> 
> This is also my first published fic so let me know if you have an comments.

Tobio woke up with an arm smacking into his face, which is not usually how he chooses to do so. Disoriented, he looks to his side to see Shouyou curled into his left side, orange tufted head nestled onto his chest. The sight made Tobio feel so warm that he completely forgot about the pain in his face.

They had only been living together for the one month, so Tobio still relished the feeling of going to sleep and waking up with Shoyou next to him. They had just graduated from different universities, making their relationship work through occasional visits and frequent Skype calls, but they were finally together again in volleyball and in life.

When Tobio found out that he made the National Team along with Shouyou, he cried for at least an hour while Shouyou calmed him down over the phone. To say he was happy was an understatement. Tobio had always dreamed to be on the National team but never had he dreamed as a child that he would be able to do it with his partner, Hinata Shouyou, the shortest member of any national team in the world, but also the most revered and most feared decoy on the planet. While Tobio’s skills were nothing to scoff at, Shouyou had truly carved himself a place in the world and in volleyball history.

Tobio smiled at the thought as he took in his boyfriend’s sleeping form. Shouyou’s hair had grown longer, and he now has the habit of tying it in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, which Tobio thought was the cutest thing. Shouyou’s hair currently fanned across Tobio’s chest, a few strands lifting and falling in time with Shouyou’s breathing. Tobio’s hand reached out to tuck the loose strands behind Shoyou’s ear, a habit he had gained over the last month. Shouyou leaned into Tobio’s hand, nuzzling into its warmth. Tobio’s smile grew fonder as he ran his thumb over Shouyou’s soft cheek, slowly waking him up with the gentle touch.

Shoyou’s eyes fluttered open, and Tobio was met with a sleepy brown gaze.

“ ’Morning Tobio”, Shouyou said sleepily, eyes drifting shut as Tobio continued to run his thumb over Shouyou’s cheek, fingers fluttering into Shouyou’s bright hair.

“Good morning Shouyou” Tobio said, leaning down to kiss Shouyou on the forehead. Shouyou tilted his head up to meet Tobio’s lips into a soft kiss.

“Oh god, your breath smells awful” Tobio said, pulling away and making a face.

“Shut up, it’s not like yours is that great either!” Shouyou huffed, pulling himself up onto his elbows on Tobio’s chest. “Plus, you’re the one who wanted garlic bread yesterday!”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who ate most of it, and you had french onion soup. So your breath has garlic _and_ onions!” Tobio said. Shouyou stuck his tongue out at him as he got up. The gesture was so endearing that Tobio had to resist the urge to pull him back to kiss him on the nose. 

“I’ll grab a shower while you make breakfast?” Shouyou asked, stretching in front of the bed. Tobio nodded and Shouyou slowly shuffled into the bathroom. When they moved in together, it was immediately decided that breakfast was Tobio’s responsibility. Not only was he good at it, they also wanted to avoid the disaster that was the Pancake Explosion of 2019, when Shouyou had attempted to make pancakes without using a pan and ended up with a horrible fire and a gigantic mess. Shouyou had since been banned of making anything with a frying pan.

Tobio got up slowly (his favourite way to get up) and walked into the kitchen. He decided to spoil Shouyou and make him his favourite pancakes. They had a break from practice today (a rare occasion) and while they were certainly going to practice together today at some point, it could wait.

Mixing the ingredients with practiced ease, Tobio listened to Shouyou singing in the shower. It was some Kpop hit that Tobio didn’t know the words to, but he was sure Shouyou would make him learn soon enough. While Shouyou’s singing wasn’t particularly good, listening to him was Tobio’s favourite part of his morning routine.

Shouyou came out of the shower wrapped in a towel, hair mussed and skin still a little damp. Seeing what Tobio was preparing, Shouyou ran to his side and hugged him from behind. Tobio was about to tell him off for jostling him but he was surprised to feel Shuoyou pressing kisses into his back.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love you so much Tobio!” Shouyou said, in between kisses. Tobio reached a hand back to pet Shouyou’s hair before returning to his cooking.

“No problem, dumbass” he said, chuckling. “I didn’t know it was going to make you this happy.”

“I haven’t had these in sooooooo long and you’re the best at making them.”

“I’m pretty sure your mom would be angry to hear that.”

“I don’t care. It’s totally true. Tobio’s pancakes are the best in the world!"

Well, that deserved a kiss. Tobio turned off the stove and turned around to wrap his arms around Shouyou, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Shouyou met him halfway and moved his arms up Tobio’s back to wrap them around his neck.

Tobio’s didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing Shouyou, the way he kissed with as much energy as he put on the court, lips constantly moving, always looking to deepen the contact Tobio’s mouth. Tobio had learned to meet his enthusiasm and energy with measured rhythm and steady pressure. Tobio found that they kissed the way they played volleyball: Tobio dealing with the timing and the precision, Shouyou dealing with the power and the fireworks. Just as with volleyball, the combination was stunning.

They broke apart panting a little, Tobio’s back leaning against the oven, Shouyou pressed into him. Tobio pressing gentle kisses onto Shouyou’s nose, cheek and forehead before pulling away.

“Not that I don’t love doing this but we should probably eat breakfast before it gets cold.” Tobio said, a crooked smile gracing his face.

The thought of pancakes lit Shouyou’s face up like a flame, lithe body darting around Tobio to get the most golden pancakes from the pile. Tobio grumbled half-heartedly while putting pancakes into his own plate, being sure to take the syrup with him as he went to sit at the table.

While they scarfed down their breakfast (no, they had not changed), they chatted about their plans for the day (groceries, kisses and of course, volleyball), and talked about what their week would look like. After the World Championships last week, their training schedule was about to get an overhaul to prepare for the next championship. They would not get time off for a long time after today. Their day off was to be cherished and being together was one of the best ways to ensure that it wouldn’t be wasted.


End file.
